


I always know where to find you

by Thalissa



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Always, Angst, Charles in a Wheelchair, Charles is worried, Chess Game, Erik Has Feelings, Erik is a Father, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Old!cherik, Older Characters, Seriously idk there's no context here, basically a bunch o lines of character study, bc he loves Erik, bc it's their way to say I love u, but he is so emotionally constipated, i ship em so hard, i think, not so much of a happy ending, only angst, or just IndefiniteTime!Cherik, they love each other but they are stupid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalissa/pseuds/Thalissa
Summary: “Col tempo hai imparato a fidarti di lui e basta, ed è una sconfitta per il te bambino che aveva giurato di non fidarsi mai più di nessun essere umano.Ma noi non siamo umani, vero?”1618 words





	I always know where to find you

L’aria odora di pioggia e d’autunno; il cemento è scivoloso sotto il manto di foglie cadute. Il cielo è vernice densa e mal si mescola con i più tenui colori delle nubi. Forse stanotte pioverà.

«Ti è sempre piaciuta la pioggia.»

È un sussurro flebile, sillabe che ti sfiorano in una carezza che hai sempre ripudiato e bramato con la stessa intensità. Il metallo della sua sedia è più familiare della sua stessa voce e ti fa solleticare le dita, così come le rifiniture dell’orologio che porta al polso, e i gemelli del completo scuro e ostentatamente elegante. Non importa quanto tu gli stia lontano, pezzi di te sembrano rimanergli addosso, e ti chiedi quando questo abbia smesso di sembrarti strano.

Ti è sempre piaciuta la pioggia. Pioveva durante il primo compleanno di cui hai memoria, i vestiti fradici mentre osservavi i tuoi genitori ballare sotto l’acqua che cadeva al suolo. Pioveva quando ti hanno strappato dalle braccia di tua madre, quando hai devastato quello stupido cancello come se fosse carta straccia destinata a bruciare mentre il cielo piangeva sangue. Pioveva quando quelle sei cifre sul tuo braccio hanno smesso di indicare un morto che cammina e sono diventate tratto distintivo di un sopravvissuto. L’aria sapeva ancora di cenere, e la terra non riusciva a contenere le lacrime dell’universo.

«Ti piace l’odore che lascia nell’aria.»

Ti è sempre piaciuto l’odore della pioggia. È molto diverso dalla pelle che brucia, acre e macabramente dolce, o dall’oro estratto e fuso, che sa di ricchezza e morte in egual misura. Odora di muschio e ricordi felici. È il soffio di vita sulla cenere nella speranza di un nuovo inizio. Se chiudi gli occhi, puoi ancora sentire la risata di tua madre che scivola via tra le tue dita. 

Abbassi il capo lentamente, i tuoi sensi che seguono ogni movimento della sedia vicino a te senza mai lasciarla andare, quasi la stessi comandando tu. Non sai se lo fai per evitare che venga troppo vicino, o che si allontani troppo —non vuoi ammettere a te stesso una risposta che è lì da tanti anni, ma a entrambi va bene così.  
Vi trovate alla stessa altezza, così, tu seduto su una panchina e lui davanti a te sulla sua sedia a rotelle. Potete guardarvi negli occhi senza difficoltà e, come ogni volta, per un attimo devi riprendere fiato. C’è un altro pezzo di te in quelle iridi che sanno di cieli tersi e possibilità lasciate andare, in quei riflessi metallici che brillano sotto il tuo sguardo. E ancora una volta, ti chiedi quando è successo che tutto questo sia diventato l’angolo di mondo in cui tornare quando vuoi chiudere fuori tutto il resto.

«Sarà una notte serena.» dice, l’accento irrimediabilmente inglese anche dopo tutti questi anni. Lo guardi, e ti chiedi se la pioggia potrebbe lenire le ulteriori rughe che gli sono spuntate alla base degli occhi e in mezzo alla fronte. Un tocco leggero, quasi impercettibile, che però non avverrà. Non puoi comandare la pioggia, e comandare le tue stesse mani richiede un coraggio che non hai. 

«Che cosa vuoi, Charles?» chiedi senza esitare, perché il sole sta tramontando e se sarà davvero una notte serena tu non hai intenzione di vederla sorgere. Tu non ci hai mai capito un bel niente, ma Charles sembra sempre azzeccarci, e col tempo hai imparato a fidarti di lui su queste cose. Col tempo hai imparato a fidarti di lui e basta, ed è una sconfitta per il te bambino che aveva giurato di non fidarsi mai più di nessun essere umano.  
 _Ma noi non siamo umani, vero?_

«Volevo parlarti. È un po’ che non ti fai vedere.»

Trattieni una risata sbuffando divertito, roteando gli occhi alla familiarità delle parole. È un copione già visto, e le iridi slavate si accendono del fuoco di gioventù. È sempre così, con lui: tornate ad essere i due sprovveduti di un tempo.

«Non sono uno dei tuoi _studenti_.» gli ricordi, calcando l’ultima parola con pungente ironia. Osservi Charles con insistenza, non volendoti perdere neanche un istante di una reazione che potresti descrivere ad occhi chiusi. Il telepate sospira e le spalle si curvano in avanti, ma un piccolo sorriso fugace rimane intrappolato fra i movimenti teatralmente sconsolati di un capo sul quale puoi quasi vedere ciocche castane e ribelli, se solo socchiudi gli occhi abbastanza. 

«No, non lo sei.» asseconda, adamantino, risollevando lo sguardo e annuendo appena col capo. «Ma questo non significa che mi piaccia non avere tue notizie.»

Chiudi gli occhi, la sensibilità del metallo intorno a te che si amplifica quando circondata dall’infinito vuoto di possibilità. Carezzi i gemelli ai polsi di Charles quasi in un gesto automatico, il ticchettio degli ingranaggi dell’orologio che scandiscono molto più del semplice tempo. _Quanto mi rimane ancora qui con te?_

Apri gli occhi, guardando Charles per lunghi istanti con aria vagamente annoiata, anche se sai che non servirà. Con lui tutte le tue difese non sono mai servite a niente.

«Non preoccuparti. Come puoi vedere, per tuo immenso dispiacere, non sono sparito.» mormori, le labbra che si aprono in un sorriso tutto denti e scaltrezza.

Charles ride appena, una risata non molto dissimile da quella che gli scuoteva il petto e le spalle da ragazzo; non quella risata dovuta a qualche bicchiere di scotch di troppo, ma quella che gli faceva alzare appena il mento per guardare il cielo, come se le iridi cristalline fossero improvvisamente attratte dal loro elemento naturale, quella che gli faceva distendere le labbra lentamente mentre il suono gli faceva vibrare le corde vocali in una delle melodie più belle che tu possa ricordare. Quella risata che esprimeva di rado, e che adesso è ancor più flebile e composta, per metà celata dal suo risistemare i gomiti sui bracci della sedia. Ma tu puoi vederla comunque brillare nei suoi occhi, e puoi sentirla vibrare nello stomaco. 

«Oh, amico mio, se tu sparissi, mi preoccuperei.» mormora col sorriso ancora nella voce, perché non ha bisogno di smettere di sorriderti per trasmettere l’assoluta verità di quelle parole. Nella quiete che segue, ti chiedi quand’è successo che una risata è diventata così importante per te.

«Stanno tutti bene.» Charles è il primo a rompere il silenzio, e un angolo della tua bocca si solleva appena nello spettro di un sorriso. 

«Raven e Azazel hanno deciso di voler comprare una tenuta in campagna, nonostante nessuno dei due sia minimamente portato per tale stile di vita. Ho cercato di dissuaderli, ma…» scuote il capo ridacchiando divertito «…sai come sono. Hank continua a far esplodere metà dei composti chimici che prepara per le sue classi, ma ai ragazzi sembra piacere, ed Emma continua a spaventare metà degli studenti, mentre l’altra metà ha una cotta per lei.» si lascia andare a un sospiro sconsolato, perché puoi percepire come questo lo diverta e lo sconcerti allo stesso modo. Tutto quel che fai è inarcare un sopracciglio, però, guardandolo con aria di sufficienza.

«Io non ti ho chiesto niente.»

«Lo so, non me lo chiederesti mai, ma so che vuoi saperlo.» 

È la verità, e sapete entrambi che non deve leggerti la mente per scoprirlo. Forse è per questo che le tue successive parole sembrano al contempo dieci volte più leggere e cento volte più pesanti.

«E invece…»

«Anche Peter sta bene.» non aspetta che trovi il coraggio di terminare la domanda, magnanimo nel concederti di non scoprire se ci saresti riuscito davvero. Una parte di te detesta questa concessione pietosa, ma la necessità di ricevere una risposta è più forte. Ti chiedi cosa penserebbe di tutti questi compromessi e umanità il te bambino orfano e denutrito, ma la verità è che a quel tempo avevi già ucciso per vendicare tua madre, e lo avresti fatto altre cento volte senza esitazione se solo te l’avesse restituita. Forse non potrete essere una famiglia normale, ma non lascerai tuo figlio da solo. Sai cosa si prova, e non lo permetterai.

«È amato da tutti, sia dagli studenti che dai professori, lo sai. Ogni tanto adora combinare qualche bravata, ma niente che non rientri nello spirito di una scuola di mutanti. È Peter, non potremmo non amarlo. …Chiede quando tornerai a far visita alla scuola.» 

Peter chiede sempre di te. Tu abbassi appena il capo, incapace di fermare l’ormai familiare sensazione di calore che quelle parole generano al centro del tuo petto. Chissà se il te bambino ti crederebbe, se potessi dirgli che un giorno saresti stato amato di nuovo. E da più di una persona. 

«Come puoi sapere cosa vorrebbe chiedermi» domandi tuttavia «se non sapevi neanche se mi avresti trovato qui?»

Charles ti osserva, puoi sentire il suo sguardo su di te come la più delicata delle carezze, e ti riscopri a propendere appena verso di essa, chiudendo gli occhi.

«So sempre dove trovarti, così come lo sai tu.» 

E non serve Cerebro, o l’uso dei vostri poteri. Non serve niente, perché avete imparato a trovarvi così tanto tempo fa che ormai potreste farlo ad occhi chiusi. E che cosa dice, questo, di voi? 

Sollevi la testa, lasciando che le tue iridi si riflettano in quelle di lui. 

«Potrei tornare per le vacanze natalizie. Ci saranno meno ragazzini in giro.» replichi con voce piatta, e cerchi di ignorare l’irrazionale voglia di rimanere ad osservare il piccolo sorriso compiaciuto che affiora sulle labbra di Charles, spostando lo sguardo sull’area di parco circostante. 

«Una partita?» chiedi allora, accennando col capo a una delle molte scacchiere libere nel parco ormai deserto. Il sole è già calato e adesso il luogo è avvolto nella luce soffusa di lampioni sparsi. Charles aveva ragione: la notte è una delle più serene delle ultime settimane, ma scopri che non ti interessa. A Charles piace e a te va bene così.  
Lui ti sorride ancora, lo stesso sorriso che ti rendeva difficile concentrarti allora come adesso, e ti chiedi quante partite abbia vinto soltanto sfoggiando quell’espressione. In tutti questi anni avresti potuto dirgli che sorriderti in quel modo equivaleva a barare, ma tu non l’hai mai fatto. 

«Sempre, amico mio.»

Lui ti sorride e gli sorridi anche tu.

**Author's Note:**

> Un semplicissimo momento, un missing moment, se vogliamo, o anche pure uno slice of life creato dalla mia mente deviata. Perchè questi due sono soulmates da shippare fino alla fine dei loro giorni e pure oltre.  
> Enjoy, kudos, commenti e consigli sempre ben accetti <3


End file.
